


Dragon hunt

by Odvie



Category: Actor RPF, Ellen Degeneres Show RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Colin tries to kick asses, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: A wild hydreigon is going rampage in Los Angeles and a injured trainer crashes in Colins'garden. What will happen next ?





	Dragon hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mad at me : I don't even know where it came from. I just wrote it and decided to publish it. Enjoy (if you can). :)  
> English is not my mothertongue, so... I think there are still some errors in the text.... Please, be nice.

« Come on Shadow : Hi Jump Kick !  
-Chaaa ! »  
Luna watched as her shiny hawlucha attacked the monstrous three-headed dragon pokemon rampaging in Los Angeles.  
She and her best friend Erwann were initially in holydays in the city, happy to spend some time relaxing and playing tourists before heading back to Europe and go to the European Championship Tournament. Sadly, news about a powerful wild pokemon came and, as 8-badges owners, they had to do help the authorities to deal with this monster : a very powerful and furious hydreigon, to be captured alive or killed.  
If this wild pokemon was the only problem, Luna was sure everything would have been fine. This pokemon was really strong and dangerous, but if trainers worked in team, it could be defeated without too much trouble. Well... The problem was here...  
Most of the trainers were fighting each other for the 'right' of catching this beast, and not only 8-badges owners : it seemed that even newbies decided to add a dangerous dragon-type pokemon in their team.  
The streets of Los Angeles were now a battlefield. Luna had lost her friend in this chaos but she wasn't too much worried about him : he and his team were not to be messed with. She bent down to escape an electric attack and looked around : who fucking did this ?! With this complete mess, it was impossible to know : it was certainly a missed move between two idiots in a rooster fight !  
« Rainbow, she called throwing a pokeball. I need you to help Shadow. Go to his side and try to protect him !  
-Toogekiss ! »  
The two bird-like pokemons shared a worried glance : this situation was a complete mess ! Something throwed fire at them and Rainbow had to use a strong Light Screen to protect his teammate. Shadow used Aerial Ace to neutralize an plant-type foe and someone screamed furiously. A shiny charizard attacked and managed to hurt the hawlucha which cried in pain.  
« Shadow ! Called Luna, worried. Are you okay ? What the hell is... Holy shit, NO !! »  
An arbok was pouncing on Rainbow, mouth open and fangs ready to strike. The trainer didn't hesitate : she throwed herself in front of her togekiss to protect him.  
« OUCH !! »  
Tears ran on her cheeks as she felt the burning pain on her arm radiating to her shoulder. The purple snake wasn't letting her go, injecting his venom inside the deep injury.  
« Luchaa !! »  
Shadow used Aerial Ace to make the snake let his trainer go and Rainbow attacked with Swift. The damage was done, but they had to protect their trainer at all cost !  
« H... Horus ! Called Luna panting. I... need you ! »  
The shiny pidgeot screeched and killed the snake with his deadly talons. How dare this overgrown worm to attack his trainer ?!  
« Thank Bud. Shadow, Rainbow : come back, you need to rest. Horus, I need you to bring me to the nearest hospital, really fast. And take this snake with you. »  
The bird made some worried noises and let his trainer ride him. She couldn't use her injured arm and her balance was off. He grabbed the snake in his talons before taking off.  
A skamory charged them in the sky and the trainer nearly fell off, saved by the saddle on Horus'back.  
« Faster, Bud ! Pleaded Luna. We had to escape this crazyness. »  
The skamory used a Quick Attack that hit the left wing of Horus who screeched and began to fall.  
« Horus !! »  
The bird let out a pained cry and took back his flying, trying to get away from the other bird.  
« Come on Buddy. You can do it. »  
She needed a doctor, fast, and someone to heal his injured pokemons !  
« Skamory, commanded a male voice. Use Steel Wings, now ! »  
The shock separated Luna from her bird. She screamed as she was falling in the sky :  
« HORUUSS !! »  
The golden pidgeot caught her by her leg in the beak and had to escape a new Quick Attack before being hit by Swift. His wings bleeding, he fell several feets before managing to glide and trying to slow down the descent without success. He wrapped his injured trainer between his wings before hitting the ground, rolling over and over until he stopped, shaking and hurt, but still alive.  
« Good job, Horus... Congratulated Luna, barely conscious. You did your best... »  
He made some sad noises as she petted his feathers.  
« What the... ? Spoke a male voice not far from the bird and his trainer. Oh by Arceus ! Are you alright ?! »  
Horus screamed as someone was running in their direction.  
« No, no, no ! Spoke the voice again. I'm a friend. I'm a friend. I'm here to help. Let me come closer. Please. Don't attack. »  
The steps came closer and the bird slowly unwrapped his wings to show the man his precious baggage.  
« By Arceus is that an arbok ?! Oh man, it's dead... Good news. And what is... Oh crap ! This is a human ! Hey lassie ! Are you alright ?! You're bleeding... Is that an arbok bite ?! I'm calling a doctor ! Please stay awake, lass ! No, no no ! Stay with me ! Stay... »  
The darkness surrounded the trainer and she gave up the fight.

« Is she okay ?  
-The doctor told me the venom was treated in time. We were lucky the pidgeot kept the dead arbok or she would have died before he could have find the right antivenin.  
-And the bird ?  
-He will be fine, a nurse healed him and he needs to rest. She healed the entire team. I don't know what happened but it seems she had been in a serious fight.  
-I've learned there was a wild hydreigon in the city. I've to tell everyone during the show to stay safe at home and to let the police, the champion and the 8-badges trainers take care of this... »  
Faint voices were still speaking when Luna opened her eyes. Where was she ? It was a bedroom ? Strange... It wasn't a hospital room... Where. Was. She ?  
Pain was still radiating in her arm but it was clean and bandaged. Her legs were bandaged too and she was feeling as she had been hit by a bus. She looked everywhere and saw Horus guarding her near the bedhead.  
« Hi, Buddy. She whispered. How are you ? »  
The bird let out some happy sounds and nuzzled her with his beak. She didn't know where she was, but at least she had Horus : she wasn't alone. She spotted her long flying jacket and sweater on a chair near the door with her boots. Her aviator goggles and hat were on the clothes. Her belt with the pokeballs was lazily lying on the chair and her backpack was against the chairs'legs. Everything was here...  
It seems she had been saved by honest and nice people...  
People who were still chatting in other rooms.  
“Help me, Horus : I don't think I can stand alone.”  
The bird immediately rushed by her side as she was slowly getting up. Pain was here and she greeted her teeth before walking out of the room, grabbing her sweater and putting it on her shoulders. Horus followed closely and guided her through the corridors. The voices were getting closer and the duo finally arrived in a big living-room where three people were sitting and chatting : two women and a man.  
“Oh, reacted the man. You're awake. Come on, sit with us. Are you okay ?”  
Horus pushed gently his trainer in direction of the couch where everyone was already sitting.  
“Where I am ? Asked Luna. And what happened ?  
-Colin saw your bird crashing in his garden, answered one of the blond women. He came up and found you wrapped in his wings and a dead arbok at your side. The doctors treated you and a nurse healed your team, so they asked him to keep you since the hospitals are full with the hydreigon rampage. You're in Colins' house but don't worry : you're safe.  
-And your golden bird is a menace. Added the man who had walked away in a near room. I thought he wanted to bite my arm off when I came to check on you. Whith this terror and us, I doubt this wild dragon pokemon will come here.  
-What did you do to end in his garden, anyway ? Asked the other woman. I hope you weren't trying to chase this monster...-Luna looked at her without speaking- You were... Oh by Arceus... Do you have a death wish ?!  
-I don't and I wasn't alone. My friend is still in the battlefield and he needs me. I'm sorry for the burden but I have to go back and help him.  
-No, you're not ! Ordered the man. You're hurt and you nearly died. Don't you think it's more than enough ?  
-Sorry Mister, but as a 8-badges owner and twice league champion, I have been called to help and I have to do my job.  
-Wait, what ?!”  
Luna was tired and hurting, but she had his friend to find, and a job to do. How this three could not understand that ? She looked at them : they were terribly familiar and...  
Holy crap !  
She knew who they were.  
The women were Ellen and Portia from the Ellen Show.  
The man was the irish actor who played a fucking scary vampire and an alcoolholic movie writer.  
She crashed in Colin Farrells'fucking garden...  
Holy shit !  
No wonder the doctors left her here... Fucking assholes !  
But she was a competent trainer. Their pokemons were certainly not as strong as her team even if they all worked together. She could still fight for her freedom...  
CRASH !!  
“Everyone hands up !!”  
Three masked figures were suddently standing in front of a shattered window.  
“Burglars ! Identified Luna, who regretted to have left her pokeballs in the bedroom. Horus, go fetch my pokeballs, please. Fast.”  
The bird screeched and ran in the corridors, wings flapping to help gain more speed.  
“Stay behind me, girls. Told Colin placing himself between the thieves and the women. I will protect you.”  
The three intruders laughed and threw their balls : three raticates and three golbats. Colin sweared and clenched his hand on his ball :  
“Call the police, Ellen. I will try to slow them.”  
Luna sighed as her pidgeot came back with all her possessions :  
“Thanks Bud. Stay ready : we will have to play very fast. -she took one of the pokeballs and threw it between in front of the actor – Silver, I need your help.”  
A beautiful skamory apparated and the thieves stopped laughing :  
“What is that thing ? Do you seriously think that this flying tin-can pokemon will win against us ?! You crazy, girl !”  
She smiled and stood up, wore back her jumper and jacket before walking in their direction and ignoring the orders of staying behind the host :  
“I challenge you to a fight and if I win, you leave immediately and never come back.  
-And if WE win ?  
-You choose.  
-Lass, interjected Colin. Don't do that...  
-If we win, girl, we will bang you until dawn and you will never be able to walk straight for the rest of your life, you bitch !  
-So full of themselves... I accept.”  
The three stars stared at her in horror but she wasn't afraid. Years of travelling, training and battling gave her a very powerful team and these guys were nothing but caïds who wanted to feel strong by scaring and bullying people. She could do this.  
“Silver : Swift.”  
The skamory spitted star-like projectiles which hurted the six foes.  
“Now : Air Slash !”  
The bird charged and the pokemons were thrown against their trainers who failed on their back. Horus chirped proudly and looked at the three celebrities who are awe-stuck.  
“Silver, chase them out of the property. You free to choose your attacks.”  
The men screamed, recalled their injured pokemons and ran away as the metallic bird was chasing them with loud screechs.  
“I think she wasn't joking about the badges, told Portia at Ellen who nodded.  
-Yeah. We need a trainer like her to guard the houses...”  
Horus rushed at her trainer side and helped her to ride him.  
“Hey, called Colin. What do you think you're doing ?! Come down : you need to rest !  
-Sorry Mister. I have a friend to find and a hydreigon to neutralize.  
-There is no way to get you down and to make you rest here, concluded Ellen, worried.  
-No way, answered Luna who was putting her aviator hat in place with her goggles. But don't worry, you will be safe : I will keep him away from you with my menace of a bird.  
-Listen, lass. Tried Colin who was putting a jacket on his shoulders. I know we can't stop you from going, but just... don't go alone.  
-What ?  
-I have an arcanine and I can hold my own. I will accompagny you.  
-We are coming too !”  
Luna sighed : she should have known about this...  
“Well... I need more flying pokemons.  
-We don't have any...  
-I have.”  
She showed her leather belt with the 13 pokeballs on it.  
“League Champions can have more than 6 pokemons with them, but they have to use only 6 of them during battle against trainers. That's the rules. So... Who wants to ride ? I have a skarmory, a charizard, a salamence and a noctowl.”  
The three became silent and Colin spoke slowly :  
“You only have flying pokemons ?  
-Yes. And my friend has a dark-type team. We just specialised, it's not uncommon with trainers.  
-But it is in competition.  
-Yes, it is. But when you train your team and use some good tactics, you can still find a way to win. So... Who choose which ?”  
Ellen nearly ran to join the skamory (Silver), Portia chose the noctowl (Athéna) and Colin asked for the charizard (Smaug).  
“Okay, hold your saddle and don't drop. Lets go. Saphira, you're following us.  
-Salameennce !”  
The pokemons took off with their riders and flew in direction of the center-town, where the battle was still going.  
“What the hell happened there ?! Asked Ellen shocked by the state of the streets below.  
-The hydreigon happened, answered Luna hissing at the pain in her legs and arms. And the trainers decided to fight each other instead of concentrating their efforts on the wild pokemon. Nothing more.  
-Luna !! Called a male voice. Over here !!”  
A man was flying on a strong mandibuzz, wearing completely black clothes and aviator goggles.  
“Erwann ! Answered the woman. Where were you ?  
-Where WERE you ? I spendt three hours looking for you.  
-Long story, Erwann. Long story. Is the hydreigon still fighting ?  
-Yes, this one is really strong, and the other trainers are not helping. One tried to kill me with his grass-type pokemon. Nasty thing the Razor Leaf attack... My jacket barely survived this. And you ?  
-An arbok bited my arm and I crashed with Horus in Mr. Farrells'garden. He saved me and he decided to tag along with his friends.  
-That's dangerous, do they know that ?  
-Yes, we know, answered Colin on Smaug. But your friend didn't want to stay and rest at my home, so we prefered to go with her and make sure she would be safe.  
-I see... When... welcome to the team, Mr. Farrell and friends. Make sure to stay safe : the trainers on the streets are exhausted now but the hydreigon is still fighting. Luna will attack by the airs, I'm staying on the grounds.  
-I'm coming with you, told Portia. I have some pokemons who can hold their own.  
-I'm coming too, decided Ellen. Portia and I can fight in team.  
-I'm staying on the charizard. The lass is hurt, I want to stay near if she fails.  
-Good luck with Luna, laughed Erwann. You really don't know her.  
-What are you...  
-Why do you think her flying pokemon all have saddles on their backs ? Good luck : you will have some surprise !”  
Erwann made his bird land and took him back in her pokeball :  
“Good job Girl, you have to rest. Greninja, I need you !”  
He showed briefly to the others his belt with the 15 pokeballs fixed to it. He was a 8-badges owner too, and a League Champion.  
“We seriously need trainers like them to guard our homes, told Ellen very seriously. No intruder would try to come with that.”  
He made also apparate a zoroark , a maniackly laughing spiritomb and a scrafty.  
“Okay, everyone. Let's go ! Luna ! He shouted. Your move !  
-No problem ! Shouted back the flying trainer. Let's go, Squad !”  
Horus gained some altitude and screeched, ready to fight. The other were ready as well, except Colin who was not sure about what to do next. Maybe just staying on the saddle and not falling would be good enough...  
“Shadow, called Luna. Come out !”  
The actor nearly squeaked as a shiny hawlucha apparated behind him on the charizard.  
“Okay, Mr. Farrell : just hold on and try to stay on Smaugs'back. Is it your first time flying ?  
-On a pokemon, yes.  
-Well, Smaug will be careful then. Just stay away from the heads and tail. If he charges you, dodge it or fly away. There is no shame to run away when you're in danger. Let's do this !”  
Silver used Swift to draw the hydreigons'attention and the dragon roared, furious about this flying tin can. Shadow saluted Colin and jumped from Smaug to land on Saphira. The duo came closer to the wild pokemon and Shadow prepared himself :  
“Shadow, use Swords Dance and jump on the hydreigons' back. Then use Karate Chop at will. We must weaken this monster !  
-Cha !  
-Silver, Saphira ! Target the heads and the wings : this pokemon must land, willingly or not !  
-What do I do ?! Asked Colin, gripping the saddle.  
-You're riding Smaug, you directing him. That's simple.  
-Okay... Hem... Smaug, use Flamethrower. We need to distract it. Oh Arceus, what I am gotten myself into...”  
The hydreigon was furious and tried to bite off the charizard which dodged the attack with a screaming and swearing rider.  
“You asked for it ! Told Luna, laughing. Horus : Wing Attack.”  
The golden bird screeched and charged the dragon, his wings glowing. Colin sweared again : she just sent her flying mount attack and she was still on his back ! The dark dragon roared and slammed Horus who throwed his trainer to protect her. The skamory caught her a few meter down and helped her to sit properly on her. On her command, the metallic bird took altitude and positionned herself above the dragon. Here, the trainer crouched and stood up on the bird back.  
“Lass ! Called Colin. If you're doing what I think you're doing, DON'T !!”  
She jumped from the skarmory and fell on the hydreigons'back.  
Surprised by the shock and the sudden weight, the dragon roared and lose some altitude. The hawlicha kicked its head and Luna gripped its neck.  
“You're going down, buddy. Willingly or not. But you're going down !”  
Horus decided to help with a Quick Attack whick knocked momently the beast and made it fail.  
“Colin ! Called Luna. Need your help !  
-On it ! Called back the actor. Catch her, Smaug !”  
The charizard flew in an impressive speed as Luna was jumping from the hydreigons'back. She fell a few meters as Smaug went into her direction at full speed.  
“Did you get her ? Asked Colin to the dragon-like pokemon.  
-Yeah, he got me ! Answered a female voice under. Horus ! Ready ?  
-What are you doing ?!  
-Smaug, drop.  
-WHAT ?! NO !!”  
Smaug dropped his trainer who landed on Horus'back with ease. The golden bird screeched happily and gained some altitude to meet the actor and the charizard.  
“You're crazy, lass ! Do you know that ?!  
-I've done worse.”  
Erwann was already fighting the downed dragon, helped by Ellen and Portia. The two women were a terrific team with their alolan vulpix and their fierce zebstrika. The hydreigon was paralyzed and couldn't fight back anymore. Erwann throwed an ultraball when the beast fell on the ground without getting up. The ball sucked the wild pokemon in and swang six times before getting still.  
“We did it ! He told, out of breath and shaking. We did it !  
-YEAH !! Cried Ellen and Portia before highfiving.”  
Luna laughed and Colin let out a cry of joy as they landed to join the others.  
“The hydreigon is caught !!”  
Smaug roared proudly and nuzzled his trainer. Luna called back all her pokemons, even Horus which protested furiously :  
“You need to rest, Horus.  
-He is not the only one, stepped Colin. YOU have to rest too : you look like a death warmed over. I will get my arcanine and you will have a ride to my house and get some rest, you and your friend !  
-I have a pokemon to ride actually, told Luna.  
-Me too, added Erwann. This calls for a race !  
-No ! No race ! Protested the actor. You and you. With me. On my arcanine. No buts !  
-Aaaalllriiighhht, answered Luna rolling her eyes. Mister Alpha Male has spoken.  
-What ?!”  
Erwann and the girls were laughing loudly.

The next day, the trainers were gone. Colin was surprised to find his kitchens'window completely fixed, thanks to one of Erwanns'pokemon, a strong and weird malamar. He found some strange gems and stones on his kitchen table with a letter thanking him, Ellen and Portia for everything. There was even a large rainbow feather and an as large silver one. These were gorgeous. Where did they find those ?  
The police thanked the 3 celebrities and gave them medals, for protecting the country against the wild hydreigon. At first, they refused, but finally accepted, having done their part in the capture.  
The two trainers travelled back to Europe to prepare for the next european championship. They had to defend their title against hundreds of talented trainers. Would they come back to Los Angeles after this and accept the proposition to work for Ellen at the Ellen Show ? Only the future could tell...


End file.
